1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to power windows of a motor vehicle, and more particularly to control devices for power windows of a type which is particularly applied to a sashless door.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Usually, power windows for motor vehicles are designed to become ready for operation when an ignition key cylinder is turned to ACCESSARY or ON position by an ignition key.
That is, in the power windows of this type, the opening and/or closing operation of the window is permitted only when the ignition key cylinder is at ACCESSARY or ON position with the ignition key put in the ignition key cylinder. Thus, this type power window tends to bring about an inconvenient situation when opening of the window becomes needed by passengers for air ventilation or so with the vehicle being parked. In this case, the ignition key cylinder should be turned to either one of ACCESSARY and ON positions by the ignition key. Furthermore, such type power window becomes inconvenient when a driver leaves the vehicle taking the ignition key with him leaving the window opened. That is, in this case, the window can not be closed by other person.